The Rider In Black
by hallafalasiel
Summary: The fellowship have left Rivendell. As the travel through a wood in order to get to the Misty Mountains Legolas has a vision of a black rider. Who is this mystrious Rider and What lies in a foot with its meeting wit te fellowship


The Unknown Tales Of the Fellowship Of the Ring The Rider in Black By Leanne Mckenzie  
  
Upon leaving Rivendell the newfound fellowship of the ring began to travel east toward the Misty Mountains, which towered above the landscape. The had begun there dangerous journey in high spirits and sang as they walked. Mostly travelling songs, which the hobbits knew but there were also a few elven songs, sung by Aragon, Legolas and also by Frodo.  
  
By the end of their first day's walk they were very tried and hungry. Although Aragon and Gandalf wished to press on in order to reach the mountains within the next two days they knew that the hobbits would not be able to travel much further. They camped in a clearing of a near by wood which would hide them from any enemy spies perusing them. They lit a fire and cooked a rather large meal of elven re'Lani (sweet bread) and kielas a (stew made from a tuber). Once the meal was finished the sung and engaged in the telling of tales a round the fire and one by one the feel asleep (except Legolas and Aragon who kept watch in case of any pursuit by the enemy).  
  
The morning dawned bright and clear and the fellowship yet again began their journey to Mordor. They walked through the woods with out fear for they knew that it was unlikely that there would be any contact with any other travellers. As they began to approach the edge of the wood Legolas stopped and began to look around.  
  
"What is it Legolas," asked Aragon  
  
"Something is coming ...I sense it," replied Legolas as he searched around the wood "But I know not what it is," Aragon, Merry and Pippin searched while the others rested on a fallen tree. They soon returned but there was no sign of anything. They drew near to the edge of the woods when Legolas sensed on thing a foot. Suddenly there was a clip - clop of hooves galloping down the path. Aragon and Legolas sprung to the edge of the under growth which illustrated the end of the woods. They saw a rider. A black rider, riding as swiftly as the wind toward them. Aragon turned to the others.  
  
"What we shall do is this. Gandalf, Gimli and Sam shall protect Frodo; we don't want the ring bearer getting hurt again. Merry and Pippin you shall cause a distraction to the rider and Boromir Legolas and I shall throw him off his horse," They all agreed to this plan and set them selves up into position.  
  
The rider continued toward them, galloping on a black horse. Just as the rider came close to the area where the fellowship where Merry and Pippin jumped out of the thickets at either side and jumped into the middle of the road. The rider pulled back on the rains, causing the horse to rear up and as it did Boromir threw himself upon the horse causing the horse to rear up even more, knocking its riders to the ground before taking off in the direction in which it was heading. Aragon and Legolas then jumped out of the under growth swords a ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat with the rider. The rider drew its sword its silver blade glinting in the sunlight. The rider then charged at Aragon blade in front in order to wound or even kill him but Aragon dodged the blade and tripped the rider who fell to the ground. As the rider fell their sword fell from their hand into a nearby ditch. The rider scrambled to its knees and searched for its sword. Boromir crept up behind the rider and hit them over the back of the head with the butt of his sword. The rider fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"See Aragon," shouted Boromir as he began to walk away "I killed it,"  
  
"You can not kill evils such as that with any mere mortal weapon but you may have given us a chance of escape,"  
  
"Aragon," cried Legolas, who had gone over to the body to check whether it was live or dead "Aragon come quick," Aragon rushed to Legolas who was crouched beside the body. As he drew closer to it he saw that the hood had fallen from the head and there on the dirt path was a stream of long golden hair. Legolas turned over the body and to Aragon's horror he saw the face of a young elven girl.  
  
"What have we done," he murmured. He then turned on his heals and ran toward Boromir who was telling the remainder of the fellowship of his actions. "Boromir...look what you have done," he cried. Boromir turned to face him.  
  
"I saved us," he said proudly, as he placed his sword back in its holster.  
  
"No you did not...you just maimed an elven maiden," The rest of the fellowship looked at Boromir in disgust then ran over to Legolas who was checking the young maiden. Boromir turned and stared over at the lifeless body. His eyes began to fill with tears of fear. He then followed the rest. As he moved towards the scene Legolas lifted his head and stared into Boromir's face.  
  
"You are lucky," he said "She is not dead...but she is unconscious," A sudden feeling of relief came over Boromir as he walked over to the side of the road the slumped against a tree. Aragon searched for the horse but it could not be found.  
  
"What are we to do," asked Gandalf who stared at Boromir "With his elven maiden then,"  
  
"We must leave her," answered Aragon. The rest of the fellowship turned to him in shock. "What other choice do we have. We can not take her with us."  
  
"But we can't just leave her here," said Legolas as he sprang to his feet "She is one of my people and it is my duty to look after my people,"  
  
"But we can't take her with us," urged Aragon  
  
"Then we shall have to stay," said Frodo to everyone's surprise "At least til she regains consciousness,"  
  
"But that could take weeks," cried Aragon thinking that this was lunacy  
  
"It shouldn't," interrupt Legolas "It should only last a day or two...a week at the most. We must stay with her. Anything could happen to her if we left her...anything,"  
  
"I have to agree with Legolas on this one Aragon," Agreed Gandalf "it is our fault therefore we must pay the price. We can stay in the woods til she's fine,"  
  
"Okay fine if you say so Gandalf. Legolas.Boromir get the girl and carry her into that clearing. We shall make camp there. In the mean time Gimli, Sam and Merry you shall come with me. Gandalf you shall take Frodo and Pippin and try to find a stream for water,"  
  
"Excuse me Mr Strider," asked Merry "where are we going sir?"  
  
"Hunting," answered Aragon 


End file.
